The second Ring of doom OR Sam's surprise!
by chibikuroneko
Summary: It's is about 4 years after Frodo left. All the characters are back, even Saruman. Saruman has created a Second ring of doom, but this ring lets him go back in time.Will Saruman accomplish getting the ring and take over now that he has a second chance?R+R
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry people, I don't own any of the characters (if I could, it would be Legolas, ANYWAY) A character of my own in introduced (Meraithil) and I would Like to thank a special friend of mine for letting me use his own character, Lithilien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Sam's birthday. About four years after Frodo had left. Sam often thought of Frodo. His wife Rosie missed him too, and they finally had a male child, which of course was immediately named Frodo. Now, This begins the week exceeding Sam's birthday. It was a lovely day in the shire. Sam was inside playing with his children. When a knock was heard. Sam lifted himself out of the chair he was in and went over to the door. When he opened it he saw a female elf before him. Her long brownish/reddish hair fluttered in the wind.  
  
"Excuse me, Is this where Samwise Gamgee lives?" She asked politely  
  
"I am him." Sam told her. She smiled.  
  
"I'm here on official business, from the king. He wishes to see you in Rivendell at once." She informed him. Sam examined her.  
  
"And who are you?" He asked finally.  
  
"Excuse me for not introducing myself. I am Meraithil. I am running eerons for the King." She said bowing. Finally after much debate she talked Sam into coming.  
  
Sam kissed his wife and kids goodbye. Then he went to go get his pony Bill from the stables. Then he and Meraithil rode off towards Rivendell. When they got to the spot where the hobbits had hidden under the tree, when they first met the Ringwraths, A voiced called out to them from a side road.  
  
"Sam!" Merry and Pippin cried riding up from the side road. Behind them followed a handsome male elf. He had long golden hair. He carried a bow Sam noticed. It reminded him of Legolas, but when he looked at the elf closely, he could see they were not the same person. (Elf) "Hello Meraithil!" He called out. "Well, Hello Lithilien" She responded. After much introducing all of them started out on their way. "So Sam, did your guide tell you what Aragorn wants?" Merry asks. Sam shakes his head. "Not a lick, not a lick." He says. Then Pippin snaps to attention (he had been eating the elves goodies) He holds up a lemba, "You want a bite? It's bite you know, not lick." Merry laughs at Pippin's comment, and explains what they were talking about. They travel long that afternoon, and deep into the night. The elves talked together. In their own tongue, so the hobbits would not know the plan.  
  
Two days later  
  
The hobbits and elves reached Rivendell in record time. "Now" said Meraithil jumping off her horse. "Will you all follow me please. My friend Lithilien will put your horses in the stable and will see that they are well taken care of. The hobbits turn and follow Meraithil. She looks over her shoulder and winks a Lithilien, he winks back. "What do you know that we don't?" Pippin asks after seeing the mischievous winks. "Many things, but you shall find out soon." She walks up to a big room, "Please go in there and be seated." The hobbits enter the room.  
  
SURPRISE! ! ! !  
  
The hobbits all jump. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!" Everyone shouts. Sam, Merry and Pippin look around. Everyone has come back, Elrond, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, (even Boromir is back from the dead, he has a permission from the head angel to be on earth from heaven.) Everyone is back. And in the middle of the Front is Frodo. Sam's eyes start to water when he sees his old master. There is many hugs, and new introductions. Everyone is having a good time. Legolas and Gimli are talking, Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin and the rest of the company are talking. Meraithil and Lithilien were talking in a corner but they disappeared somewhere. Where? Lets find out.  
  
In the garden of Rivendell the two close friends sit talking. Meraithil shivers. "Something is not right. Mt. Doom seems active again. I think something is going on. " She tell Lithilien. He takes her hands. "Hush now my meltha.(elvish for beloved) You know very well the ring has been destroyed." He tells her, but he too has the feeling, like something is up. Is it?  
  
Mt. Doom  
  
"It's almost ready worm" Saruman laughs. Worm looks worried. What are these two up to? Hmmmm, let's listen on. "It's ready!" Hisses Saruman. Worm pulls up a rope from the fires of Mt. Doom. On the end is a ring.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh." Laughs Saruman. "They mocked me when they said the Third age was over. And it is, but now is the beginning of the Fourth age. This shall be known as the rule of Saruman! For see worm? I have put the same extraordinary powers into this ring, to make it just like the Dark lords ring, but alas! His ring was lost, but now. Mine will live on!" Saruman laughs. He twirls the ring, looking at the lettering fading away as it cools. Yet another live.  
  
Gollum. When he feel into the crack, he caught himself on the edge, but he accidentally let the ring go. No one (not even himself) knows how he survived, but he did. He is now wondering around. When he hears Saruman talking about (what he thinks is precious) Pppppppprrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeecccccious, Gollum moans. He looks down, and sees the ring, just at the right height to grab. He snatches the ring from Saruman's fingers and runs off with the ring. Muttering precious all the way. This second ring works the same as the first. What will happen to the second ring of doom? 


	2. The second Chance.

Sam's surprise or the second ring of doom!  
  
Disclaimer: ahhhhh, heck you already know I don't own anything but my character!  
  
M/N:Sorry about the first chapter and how it is written. I'm going to explain how Saruman and Worm got back now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saruman is furiously marching around the room.  
  
Worm "Come master, we got back! We'll get the ring back too!"  
  
Saruman "That's true, such a tale indeed. We poured our souls into that crystal, right before the hobbits killed us. Foolish hobbits! They didn't even see the little crystal with our lives in it! Not until the little hobbit picked it up. Then he dropped it and unleashed us! We came directly here, luckily we weren't noticed."  
  
Worm: "Master, I'm very glad that you're so wise and smart to put our souls into that crystal."  
  
Saruman: "Stop sucking up! Send whatever of my armies are left in search of Gollum!"  
  
The Orcs quickly find Gollum, and bring him back. Gollum is sobbing all the way. Crying Presssssssscious!  
  
Saruman takes the ring and puts it on. All of a sudden the world turns into a big mass blob of colors. It starts to spin really fast in the opposite direction. Then it stops and Saruman falls over from the quick halt. He looks out the window. He can see Gandalf coming to his gate, Worm is gone. Those really big trees are still standing! But the second ring is gone! The Saruman realizes he's gone back in time! Gandalf calls on him, Saruman tries to think of what's happened. But he can't remember the future! He smiles, at least I have a second chance! And goes to greet Gandalf. Unfortunately he doesn't realize all those who are dead are now alive, but those who were born or came into roll later in the future, are alive now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whole war of the ring could be changed! People who played a lesser part could become hero's now! (Boromir can not die! Maybe….) Plus, a new character helps out the hobbits. Her name is Dianin. (Elvish for sky,river,water.) What part will this orc hunter have to play? To be continued… . only if u ppl want me to. 


End file.
